


Owned

by Calico



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico/pseuds/Calico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carpe diem, carpe homo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

"...Mm-hm," Ianto was saying, phone held between his shoulder and ear as he scribbled on his white pad of notepaper with the blue _Cardiff City Council_ header.

Jack moved silently towards him, keeping one eye on the Hub door. The others were due back soon, but there was _always_ time to sneak up on Ianto.

"Overgrown amphibian," Ianto said, nodding. "I'll put it on the list."

Ianto's jacket was folded over the back of his chair. Jack sidled closer, enjoying the sight of him in just his crisp shirtsleeves and waistcoat. The back of his waistcoat was shiny, soft-looking.

Jack laid his hand over the small of Ianto's back; the fabric _was_ soft, was warm and smooth, and Ianto jumped, the muscles in his back going rigid. Then he twisted round to glare at Jack, his head cocked to one side, the phone clamped tightly to his ear.

Jack grinned and leaned in to kiss the exposed part of his neck, under his chin.

"I have to go," Ianto told the phone quickly, edging backwards and bumping into his desk. "The boss wants a word with me. Er," he added, as Jack hummed happily and stepped closer, "keep me informed as to the spawn!"

The phone clattered to the desk, and Ianto grabbed Jack's face in both hands and scowled at him. "Jack! That was--"

"Is anyone in danger?" Jack interrupted.

"No, but there's an amphibian--"

"And whoever that was will keep you informed," Jack continued, smiling. He could feel Ianto's hands softening against his cheeks.

"Yes."

"Well then," Jack said, with a shrug. "Shut up and kiss me."

Ianto dropped his hands and raised a reproving eyebrow. "There's a time and a place."

"I fully agree," Jack said. "Here and now. I've got a condom in my back pocket and I'm _very_ pleased to see you."

Ianto almost choked. "The others--"

Jack darted in to press a quick kiss to Ianto's mouth, then another. Ianto made a noise that was only half protesting, and Jack ran his fingers down Ianto's back, enjoying the silky black fabric again, the crinkle of his shirt beneath. He could feel the solid heat of Ianto's skin through the layers of material, ready to be unwrapped.

"The others," Ianto said doggedly, shifting, but his evasiveness was ebbing even as Jack smirked at him.

"What about them?" he asked, and rubbed his fingertips in the small of Ianto's back, stirring soft circles, wrinkling up his waistcoat.

"They..."

"Mm?"

"Oh," Ianto said, "fuck it," and swivelled Jack around. He sat Jack heavily down on his desk, stood between his knees, took his face in his hands again, and kissed him.

Oh, yeah.

Jack rumbled approvingly, quickly crossing his ankles behind the backs of Ianto's knees, locking him in close. This was more like it, Ianto's hands wandering down his back, collecting handfuls of his shirt and twisting them tightly as Jack kissed him back, light and then hard and then teasingly elusive.

This was _much_ more like it, Jack thought, as Ianto's fists closed behind his neck and held him close, as Ianto kissed him deeply. Jack had known he was more interesting than any missive from Cardiff City Council. He sighed against Ianto's mouth, reeling with the pleasure of touching him. There were a thousand things he was supposed to be doing right now - finishing the Clyde Matthews paperwork, drafting a list of European contacts for Owen, going through Gwen's exhaustive annual report with a thick black pen - but there was nothing he _wanted_ to do more than nibble Ianto's lower lip, explore his mouth, get lost in the taste and smell and feel of him.

Damn, but he made Jack happy.

Jack stroked his fingers over Ianto's cheeks, tracing the planes of his cheekbones and the solid line of his jaw, thinking about the reverential cast Ianto's face always adopted when he was sucking on Jack's cock...

Not likely, though, today. He wasn't going to push his luck. Not here, in the middle of the hub, with the others due back any minute.

Jack made a low noise in his throat at just the thought of getting caught with Ianto on his knees. Ianto wouldn't notice at first. Sucking his dick, Jack's hands over his ears, the others walking in. He'd keep going, making those little noises of exertion and abandon, his eyes squeezed shut as he mouthed Jack's cock, oblivious. It would be-- unforgettable. Ianto would be appalled and annoyed, and probably take it out on him later.

Jack realised he was kissing him desperately now, his blood pounding. He _wanted_ him, oh, so damn much, any which way, just wanted to feel Ianto's bare cock against his skin; and he could feel Ianto getting into it too, edging his hips forwards against the desk between Jack's thighs, pushing Jack's knees further apart.

The others, Jack thought, with equal parts dismay and excitement, could actually walk in any second now. They were taking a risk here; any second, Ianto would realise that.

So it was now or never. Jack wriggled forwards, sliding off the desk and planting his feet on either side of Ianto's shiny black shoes, pressing their hips together. Ianto made a low noise, his hands closing on Jack's waist; he was hard, and went momentarily still against Jack's mouth, as if teetering deliciously between an admonition and a gasp.

Jack gave Ianto's soft lower lip a swift, wet bite, and dropped to his knees. If he just kept moving...

"Jack," Ianto said warningly, but Jack didn't look up at him. He had a clear picture of what he wanted now: he wanted Ianto braced against the desk, shoving selfishly into his mouth. He focused on getting Ianto's belt undone, tugging his shirt out of his trousers, tearing open his fly. And oh, yeah, Ianto's cock, finally, blunt and hot in his checked navy boxers, straining at the cotton beneath Jack's mouth.

Jack recognised the boxers as having a slit in the front, so he clamped one arm around Ianto's thighs to stop him from stepping back - to stop him from seeing sense, from remembering where they were and how ripe for discovery - and worked hard with his mouth, shifting the taut cotton aside to find the opening and letting Ianto's cock spring out.

"_Jack_," Ianto growled, and Jack held grimly on to his thighs and licked up the length of his cock, figuring more carrot than stick was the best way to keep him from bolting.

"Oh," Ianto bit off, and Jack knew he was winning. "We can't," Ianto said loudly. Jack licked again, wetter, and pulled back enough for Ianto's cockhead to slide against his lips. "If they come back--"

Ianto's thighs had gone rigid, but Jack wasn't sure if it was with anticipation or if Ianto was steeling himself to step away, so he played the card that always worked: "_Let_ me, _please_," he muttered, against the tip of Ianto's cock, fixing his gaze imploringly on Ianto's face.

Ianto made an incredulous noise and dropped his hand to cup Jack's chin, holding his jaw firmly steady as he pushed his cock inside.

It felt like victory. Jack tried not to moan; he sucked and bobbed his head, pushing the base of his tongue against the underside of Ianto's cock, focusing all his energy on making Ianto breathe hard. If Ianto pulled back now-- but he needn't have worried. Ianto was gasping softly, biting down on his lower lip, his fingers clenching as he slid his cock over Jack's tongue, slick and solid.

Jack made an encouraging noise, deep in his chest. Go on, he thought, and then tried not to grin as Ianto's hand slid from Jack's jaw to the nape of his neck. It was a trademark move, holding him steady as Ianto started shoving his hips, and it put him right where Jack wanted him; Ianto's other hand was on the desk above Jack's shoulder.

Jack imagined the picture they must be making, here in the great open space of the main room: himself, kneeling at Ianto's feet, swallowing his cock while Ianto panted and fucked his face, gripping the desk for balance. Good picture. They were almost directly in line with the iris of the door, and he realised the danger of it was seriously turning him on. He spread his palms on the flats of Ianto's thighs, as if pushing him away.

"Oh fuck, Jack," Ianto muttered, beginning to shudder, pressing heavily forwards on Jack's hands, and then suddenly he was reaching down and prying Jack off, pulling free from his mouth with a wet pop.

Jack swallowed at the sight of Ianto shoving his trousers and boxers down, dropping them around his ankles, the white hems of his shirt crumpled against the tops of his thighs.

"Come here," Ianto said hoarsely, frantically undoing the buttons on his waistcoat, then reaching for him again. Jack moved eagerly back into position, stroking both hands up the backs of Ianto's hairy legs as he ducked to take Ianto's cock back into his mouth. Ianto reached down and grabbed one hand, his cock flexing as Jack sucked, and Jack caught his breath, almost overbalancing, and was concentrating on getting a nice, steady rhythm going again with his tongue when he realised what Ianto was doing.

Ianto had pulled Jack's hand up his thigh, up against his arse, fumbling Jack's fingers into position and then - now - he was pushing them inside him, two of Ianto's fingertips and two of Jack's, and _that_ image, whoa. Jack swallowed, Ianto's cock bumping the back of his mouth, and Ianto made a low needy noise that brought Jack's cock painfully to attention. And oh, if _that_ was how Ianto wanted it--

"Mmh," Jack hummed, pushing his fingertips deeper into Ianto's hot, tight arse, and Ianto made another of those noises and started shaking, gasping, then coming into Jack's mouth with a wordless groan. Jack swallowed the salty warmth that filled his mouth, his lips clamped tightly as Ianto's cock jerked and pulsed, his head ringing.

His fingers were still in Ianto's arse, still tightly held, surrounded by the tantalising flutter of Ianto's racing pulse. Jack's balls ached, and he closed his eyes against the image of sliding his cock into position behind his fingers, of holding Ianto down and--

He sucked gently until Ianto pushed him weakly away and sank to his own knees; Jack's fingers pulled free, and he put the idea firmly out of his mind. That was too much risk for one morning.

"Oh," Ianto said, reaching for his shoulders, and Jack drew him in and kissed him fiercely, embracing what he _could_ have, loving the sound of Ianto's breathing, the languid slide of his tongue. They were balanced on their knees, and the floor was hard, but post-coital Ianto was the most sensual creature that Jack had ever known.

Okay, maybe he could convince him.

But there was no time, he knew - and that thought flickered through his brain like flames licking at his skin, even as Ianto's hands shifted down his stomach and closed over the front of his trousers, seeking out his cock. Jack snapped to attention as Ianto's hand enclosed him, because fuck. Fuck, yes. His willpower was burning away like morning mist, and he wanted nothing more than to bend Ianto over the desk and fuck him hard, fuck him until--

"Ianto," Jack said, gritting his teeth, twisting his head away from Ianto's generous mouth.

He recognised that his own desires could be overbearing sometimes. Overwhelming, even. Especially with Ianto not in his right mind. They were kneeling in the centre of the Hub, for Christ's sake. Ianto wouldn't want to be caught here.

He was sure of that even as Ianto was groping him firmly, moulding the shape of his cock with decisive fingers. "Ianto. We should--"

"Fuck it," Ianto muttered, pressing his chest against Jack's, leaning forwards to keep kissing him. Their shirt buttons clicked together, and the slight tugging sensation made Jack's mouth go dry. "I don't care, just fuck it. Fuck me."

"Here?" Jack started, and damnit, he was trying to put Ianto first! But Ianto was moving with the sort of hazy purpose that made Jack's cock strain in his pants, and putting anything but himself first was becoming imminently unlikely.

He made a final effort to remind Ianto of their situation: "The team, they'll--"

"I swear to God," Ianto said, his voice in rough threads, "I _need_ you to." He licked Jack's fingers and shoved them back between his legs.

Jack couldn't think for a moment: his brain was enduring total meltdown. He was so damn lucky. His whole body was thrumming with the idea of it, of fucking him, of claiming him right here across his own damn desk. He let his fingers do the work on automatic, pushing two into Ianto's body just an inch, working against the tension, just how he knew he liked it-- and then he was gasping as Ianto drove peremptorily back against them.

"That's it," Ianto hissed, ducking his face and biting Jack's neck, and Jack slid his fingers up into the soft tightness of his body and nibbled Ianto's ear and stared wildly past him to the door. No way, no _way_ was this happening, with the seconds of privacy ticking down and his fingers twisting in Ianto's arse, moving practised and eager even as his mind gave up the ghost of rational thought.

He ran his thumb over Ianto's balls and Ianto inhaled sharply and then bit off, "_Yeah_."

"Yeah," Jack echoed eagerly, leaning against him, fucking Ianto with his fingers and relishing every gasp. He could still taste him, even as Ianto kissed blindly over his mouth and started sucking Jack's tongue. Jack knelt straighter, giving him everything, and the nudge of him seemed to galvanise Ianto into action: he pushed Jack's hand away abruptly, got to his feet, and arranged himself against his desk, his arse jutting back impatiently.

Jack's head started to spin. He jumped up, pulling his cock out and running one palm down Ianto's back, his vision pulsing hot and white at the edges. He grabbed the condom out his back pocket, dropped it on the floor, ducked and snatched it up again. His fingers felt like they belonged to someone else. When had Ianto gained the ability to turn him from his customary suave self into a flustered moron?

One look down at those crumpled white shirt tails framing his sweet, sweet arse, and Jack forgot the question.

Ianto looked over his shoulder and glared. "Desk drawer," he said, and then, louder, "your dick, Jack, I want your dick inside me, come _on_\--"

The volume of his voice filling the Hub's rafters made Jack's head spin. He fished dizzily in Ianto's desk drawer, and found, in amongst the hole-punch and the tipex and several boxes of staples: lube.

"God, I love you," Jack growled, and if he hadn't been so turned on he might not have said that, and Ianto laughed, scrabbling the tube from him, squeezing it into Jack's open palm.

"Yeah," Ianto said, and then, lower pitched, "_yeah_," as Jack's fingers pushed back into him. "C'mon, hurry."

Jack hurried, ripping open the condom with slippery fingers and slicking it onto his cock, then aiming himself unsteadily, pushing firmly and sliding right in, a great dragging press that made his toes curl. And fuck, he was inside him, he was inside him and the team was due back and they were braced against Ianto's _desk_, they could be making fucking office _porn_\--

"_Oh_, yeah," Ianto growled, fitting that image perfectly, craning forwards against the desk, his forearms making a triangle amongst the biros and paperclips. He was spreading his legs, and the sensation made Jack jerk inside him, pushing in as far as he could. "Faster-- c'mon, Jack, _hard_."

Jack did his best to please, grasping Ianto's hips and fucking him like crazy, driving into his arse and getting lost in Ianto's rasping, broken steam of encouragements: "Come on, like I deserve it, you know you want to make me - yeah, oh fuck, yeah, Jack, that's good - make me feel it all afternoon--"

Dizzy with lust, Jack put his weight behind it until he was pounding him, long hard strokes, giving him all he'd got. He was panting and hot all over, gripping harder as Ianto's hips became slippery under his hands. He couldn't stop his mind from racing, excitement building: they'd be mostly concealed from the door but it would still be unmistakable if anyone walked in - exactly what they were doing, Jack's cock in Ianto's arse, Jack's movements, Ianto's characteristic vocalisations--

Fuck it, Jack thought loudly, thoughts stumbling over each other in chaotic honesty: fuck it, let them catch us, let them see what he does for me-- and where the hell _were_ they? They were late, they were fucking late! He was going to have words with them about this--

A whirring noise filled the air, and Jack jerked and came furiously into Ianto's arse, shoving and shuddering as his mind's eye showed him Owen looking appalled, Tosh looking impressed, Gwen looking alarmed, all of them _knowing_ that Ianto was _his_\--

Still in the grip of aftershocks, Jack twisted around to see the door and realised that it was closed, even as the whirring noise kept coming.

Rhythmically.

The noise, Jack realised slowly, was coming from Ianto's phone.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered, overbalancing, crushing Ianto against the desk as his muscles started to melt. "Oh, _fuck_."

He hung onto Ianto's shoulders, and they collapsed forwards, his lips against the back of Ianto's neck, tasting salt on every breath. Ianto's hand shot out and grabbed the phone, and it stopped.

"Oh fuck," Jack repeated, almost mumbling now. His head was swimming and he was gasping like he'd been winded. His cock was still gripped in Ianto's body, surrounded by his pulse, by the heat of him, his low panting filling Jack's ears. He dropped his cheek to the silky damp back of Ianto's waistcoat, and closed his eyes.

"Fuck," Ianto echoed, and started to laugh softly, pinned beneath Jack in a sweaty, sticky, messy sprawl of pens and stationery and menswear.

Jack couldn't help but beam, reaching down and encircling his cock with his fingers, holding the condom on as he pulled slowly, clumsily out.

"_Oh_," Ianto moaned, and Jack's cock twitched, apparently hardwired now to Ianto's mouth.

He stood unsteadily, tying off the condom and dropping it in the bin, then catching his breath as Ianto turned over; he was half-hard and looked unmistakably well-fucked, his trousers around his feet, his shirt rumpled, his waistcoat hanging invitingly open.

"Come here," Ianto said, his voice husky. Jack went to him, kissing him slowly, and Ianto moaned again, against his mouth, as receptive and appreciative as any man could want. Jack shivered, kissing him deeper, luxuriating in the sweet wet softness of his mouth, loving the proprietary squeeze as Ianto's hands crept up his back. Damn, but Jack was hooked on him.

It was a good thing Ianto didn't know it, or Jack would never have the upper hand.

"Okay," Ianto said, drawing back after a long, slow suck of Jack's tongue.

Jack made a questioning noise, and Ianto made an amused noise in reply.

Then he shifted, and murmured, against Jack's ear, "We'd better get cleaned up."

Jack grinned. "Yeah, I guess we had," he agreed, with a lazy shiver. "And quickly - we wouldn't want them to catch us like this, would we?"

Ianto didn't reply for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Well," he said, offhand. "No need to hurry _per se_."

"But I thought--" Jack started, frowning, then cut off as he realised he wasn't supposed to be thinking anything of the kind.

Ianto had already pulled back to look at him. "You thought...?" he said delicately, with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"Uh," Jack said. He had a sudden, familiar suspicion that Ianto knew something he didn't. "That is," he said, with increasing certainty, "you lead me to believe..."

"I did nothing of the sort."

"How long til they're really back?" Jack demanded, because of course, of _course_ Ianto wouldn't have let him do any of that if there were _actually_ any risk of getting caught.

Ianto glanced at his watch, then pursed his lips as if considering. "Oh, about another hour. I made sure of it," he added, and damn it, when did Ianto's manipulative streak start turning him on? There weren't enough hours in the day...

"You made sure of it," Jack said, trying to sound stern despite a hot, giddy pang of lust. Ianto had _made sure of it_.

Ianto stretched slowly, then massaged his shoulder with one hand, a smile playing over his lips. Jack's fingers twitched. "Well, you know," Ianto was saying. "Amphibious spawn - so easy to get hold of these days."

"I see," Jack said, glaring because he knew it was expected, even as his brain began cataloguing the redness of Ianto's kiss-swollen mouth, his touchably mussed-up hair, a pale bruise on his throat that Jack didn't remember making.

"Sorry," Ianto said, slow and mild and not, Jack was certain, sorry at _all_. In fact, as he looked down to attend to his buttons, Ianto was blatantly repressing a smirk. When he glanced back up, the smirk was nowhere to be seen, but there was a confident light to his eyes. "Going to punish me?"

Too obvious. "You'd only enjoy it," Jack retorted. Two could play at this game. He flashed his teeth. "Let's just say you got me, and leave it at that. I'll get you back another day. Right now, we've got work to do."

Was it his imagination, or did Ianto look slightly put out? Ianto's voice was equable enough, though: "The Matthews paperwork."

"And the rest," Jack said, doing up his trousers, tightening his belt. "Report edits for Gwen, contacts list for Owen." Then he added, "Firstly, though," putting on his most casual voice, "the machine that mists the plants, in the greenhouse? Is caput. Needs oiling, I think. Or might need stripping back to its component parts. Short version - I'm going to need you on hand."

Ianto had slid his business face back on. "Fine. Now? Or should I start with Clyde Matthews?"

"Make a start on the stuff for Owen," Jack said, keeping it brisk, "and I'll see you up there in twenty minutes."

As he strode out of the main room, Jack checked his wriststrap, beginning to smile.

About an hour, Ianto had said. And the greenhouse didn't have a lock.

Plenty of time to get even.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to julad!


End file.
